supernannyfandomcom-20200215-history
Newton Family/Transcript
Opening Announcer: Tonight, Jo meets the Newton family. Jo: Hello. Vicki: Hi! Jo: Hi, pleased to meet you, I'm Jo. Announcer: These separated parents share custody of their 2 children. Vicki: You're going to Daddy's for a while. Announcer: But while Dad runs a tight ship at his house... Aaron Sr: Ah, ah, ah. Don't even start. Aaron, you know you don't talk with food in your mouth. Announcer: ...all hell breaks loose at Mom's. Vicki: Stop it. Announcer: And Kobe's the culprit. Kobe: (Bleep) you! Announcer: This 5-year old's rage even shocks Jo. Vicki: OW! Stop it! Announcer: Will she be able to calm the whirlwind of chaos? Jo: Remove him. Announcer: And get Mom and Dad to push their own issues to the side? Aaron Sr: I didn't lay this foundation. Vicki did. Announcer: Or are these parents a lost cause? Jo: I'd like a joint decision on whether you'd like to invite me back. (Intro) Submission Reel Jo: OK, let's take a look and see what family we've got here. Vicki: Hi, my name is Vicki Newton. I'm 43 years old and I have 2 sons. Aaron who's 12, and Kobe who's 5. Aaron Sr: My name is Aaron Newton, I'm 54 years old. Vicki and I are currently separated; we've been separated for a little over a year. Kobe: (yells) Vicki: I have primary custody of the boys. Aaron Jr: He's throwing the fire stuff at me! Vicki: Let's go, in the house. Kobe: No! Vicki: In the house! Kobe: NO! Vicki: And they spend every other weekend with their father. Aaron Sr: And when my children are with me, they're good kids. Vicki: The boys are night and day when they're with me and with their father. Kobe: (screaming) Vicki: Kobe is the angel-devil child. Kobe: (yelling) *CRASH* Vicki: Stop it! Vicki: He will turn on you... Vicki: OW! Vicki: Hit, kick and scream. Kobe: (yelling) Vicki: Absolutely have meltdowns. Jo: This little boy's so angry. Vicki: Aaron? Aaron Jr: Vicki. Vicki: Aaron wants to be a big mature man. Kobe: You're kicked out of our house! Vicki: And Kobe pushes every button that Aaron has. Vicki: What now, Aaron? Aaron Jr: He peed on the ground and I stepped in it! Kobe: I peed on the ground so he just stepped in it. Aaron Sr: Get your ass downstairs. Aaron Sr: I'm a very strict person. Aaron Sr: Aaron, you are definitely cleaning this place up today. Aaron Sr: And my children understand, you know I can't hang with this. Aaron Sr: I want you to eat. I want you to eat now. Vicki: I feel like such a horrible mom, because they're just... they just won't-won't listen. Vicki: When I cook food, then you can eat it. Kobe: I want to eat when I want to eat! Vicki: Stop, stop that. Jo: So different in one house to the other. Kobe: (BLEEP). Vicki: HEY! Aaron Sr: I don't think I need Supernanny's help. But I believe Vicki does, tremendously. Vicki: I feel like...I can't win. So, please, if you can do it, (sighs) I'll be forever grateful. Jo: I've seen enough. You guys desperately need my help and yes I'm on my way now. Oberservation Begins Jo: Hello. Vicki: Hi! Jo: Nice to meet you, I'm Jo. Vicki: Hi, I'm Vicki. Jo: May I come in? Vicki: Oh, please do. Vicki: This is Jo. Jo: Hi, Kobe. Pleased to meet you, shake JoJo's hand. Jo: How are you? Kobe: Good. Jo: Good! Jo: After I was introduced to Kobe, we went outside to the backyard, where we played some basketball, but it was up five minutes before Kobe starting trouble. Vicki: Knock it off! You better stop threating or throwing at me, all right? Kobe: Ha-ha! Vicki: Don't you throw it at me. Kobe throws the ball at the wall Vicki: Why are you doing that?! Jo: This little boy has no respect for Vicky. He doesn't listen to anything she has to say, he doesn't take her seriously, just total non-respect. Vicki: Aaron. Jo: Hi Aaron how are ya? Teaching begins Jo saying goodbye Category:Transcripts